


Day Eight: Superheroes

by MamaNana



Series: AUgust/AUtember [4]
Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic Book Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: A trio of sibling heroes try their best to protect the city, but when their eldest is kidnapped and brainwashed, the other two set out to rescue him. Will they reach him in time before the city is flooded?
Series: AUgust/AUtember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722
Kudos: 1





	Day Eight: Superheroes

A burst of flame blinded the guards, letting the pair through the entrance without causing too much harm. Neither of them expected the ambush, but whoever was the mastermind behind all this, they were pulling out the stops. “Keep moving, sis! I'll cover you!” Another stream of fire shot out of the older boy's hands, while his younger sister floated back. Her hands glowed green as a shield enveloped her big brother. 

“Not without you.” She smiled, firing off a few green shards. Once the guards were out, they kept going up.

–☆☆☆☆☆-

Six months ago, they were the new kids on the block. Three siblings imbued with mysterious powers, similar to other superbeings around the country. Hazuki Kazama, the youngest, gifted with the ability to create barriers and energy spikes. Kazuki Kazama, the eternal middle child, wielder of fire and the personality to match. And then there was their eldest, the one the others are bent on rescuing.

Kazuki (codename: Suzaku) raced up the stairs, using his fire to boost his speed and flight. His sister (codename: Miko) wasn't far behind, using her barriers to help her float. “We're so close. I can hear him laugh...” She didn't want to admit that hearing that scared her a little.

“Don't worry, sis. We'll save him.” How, he didn't know. But they had to. Suzaku burst through the door to the roof, where a man with a shock of blue hair and bizarre marks on his body sat before him. He was suspended by plumes of water, and he pet the flows like animals. Around his wrists were very large metal cuffs. “Welcome.”

“Sogetsu...” Miko whispered, trying not to cower behind her brother. “Is that really you...?”

The blue man laughed again. “You may call me 'Suija', little one. The one you call Sogetsu or Seiryu isn't home right now. He won't be home for a very long time.”

“SHUT UP!” Suzaku flared up. “We're gonna beat you and take him back!”

“You may certainly try. But you know what happens when fire and water meet.” The water swirled around Suija before he launched it towards his opponents. Both siblings dodged and countered with their attacks, trying stun and not hurt. “Miko! See if you can bind him. I'm gonna go in.” Suzaku didn't give her a chance to respond as he flew towards Suija.

Sometimes Miko wondered if her brother ever thought before he attacked. Now wasn't the time for brash decisions! Huffing, she sent out an energy field, shielding the water and turning it away from her charging brother. It was a lot, and she wasn't sure if they'd hold. With her free hand, she tried “chaining” Suija up with more energy.

It just made the man smile. “You think you can hold me? Pathetic-”

Suzaku came in flying with a punch to his face.

That had Suija reeling, surprised that his opponent would actually use a physical attack. For a moment, he looked at his opponent like a big brother would a little one. Soon he shook his head. “Heh... bold move, but fruitless. You can't stop me.”

“We will stop you! I know you're in there Sogetsu! Fight it!” He yelled, noticing that the green energy around his arms was weakening. But that's when he noticed something weird: the cuffs glowed and Suija was back to his smirking self. It was a hunch, but Suzaku focus went from punching this guy to a pulp to something else. “Go for the cuffs!” He yelled, aiming his flames towards the shackles.

Miko nodded and let up on the binds. She moved in and let herself concentrate while she watched her brother try to melt down those cuffs. She created a seal around them with the flames inside, trying to “pull” them apart. Suija grunted and knocked Suzaku away, his water going more out of control. The fire and barrier were weakening their target, and before Suija could aim for Miko, she sealed him in a green sphere. 

“Just.. a little... more...” She said, her body starting to fatigue. They were so close... 

“Hnnn...” Suija tried to summon more water to overwhelm Miko and her sphere, but something (or someone) was holding him back. “You won't stop me! I will-”

The cuffs snapped, and Suija screamed in pain. Miko fell to her knees and released the sphere and broken shackles. The man within fell to the ground, barely conscious. Suzaku shook off his daze and flew towards him, cautiously standing over the form.

“Kazuki...” The man spoke, his blue eyes opening. “Hey...”

“Sogetsu! You're okay!” He plopped down to give his big brother a hug. “We did it!”

“Ow... be careful...” Sogetsu chided, causing his brother to loosen his grip. “Where's Hazuki?”

Oh crap! Kazuki looked over in her direction. He quickly rushed to her side and carried her over to their brother. She was breathing heavily, but alive. “Hey big bro... you okay?”

Sogetsu smiled a bit. “I am now, thanks to you two.” He tried to sit up, making Hazuki frown. “We should get out of here. The authorities are probably outside already. And I'm not about to explain all of this to Commissioner Colde.”

Both of the younger siblings hoisted their big brother on their shoulders. “I can't thank you two enough,” Sogetsu said. “Both of you will make fine guardians for our city.”

As they gently took off towards their hideout, Kazuki had to say something. “When we find out who did this to you, we're going to kick their ass so hard. No one messes with our family and gets away with it.”

“Did you see who it was?” Hazuki asked while looking down below. Sure enough, the cops were on the scene and trying to survey what was thankfully nominal water damage.  
Sogetsu's head throbbed as he tried to think, but the image of red hair and an orb flashed in his mind. Then a name came to his lips.

“Amakusa...”


End file.
